


Circulation

by FoxDragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxDragon/pseuds/FoxDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a small accident during a fight, Clint has a visitor in medical.</p>
<p>This is the first anything I have written an many years, trying to get myself back into writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/gifts).



> This was inspired by my own hand-related issues. I have a circulation problem that means sometimes at night I wake up with my hands in burning pain. (it’s not carpal-tunnel syndrome) 
> 
> This is for Kisleth whose gift of a fic to me after a comment I left on something she wrote inspired me to actually try to make myself write again.

Circulation

 

Clint was miserable.

A quick glance at the glowing clock-face across the bland antiseptic medical bay room informed him that is was only a little past 2 AM, he had managed little more than an hour of sleep.

He thumped his head back against the pillow in frustration. The worst part was that he really couldn’t see anything different he could have done to change his situation. It wasn’t like he could have ignored the call the call to assemble after all.

It had happened so quickly, a structural failure of the steel girders in the ceiling, loss of balance, falling… reaching out to the closest ‘solid’ object… and one of those damned bugs that some crazy Hydra scientists had decided would be a good thing to experiment on. 

He really hated bugs. 

Spiders…

Bees…

Wasps…

He shivered and tried to clench his hand, the fingers moved but the sensation that would have been skin against skin as his fist came together was instead burning heat and a strange disconnected numbness. Earlier he had tried to move his pillow with the affected hand, he could see his fingers close on the cloth but there was no sensation of gripping… just pain. Burning heat and pain.

And it was his dominant hand too. His shooting hand.

The morphine drip next to him beeped softly and after several moments the wash of heat seemed to dissipate from his fingers, leaving only the lingering numbness that wasn’t much better as far as actually using his hand went, but at least now he might be able to manage a bit more sleep.

He closed his eyes to the rooms’ only window, a small porthole, really looking out into darkness of the night and did his best to rest. Eventually he succeeded.

 

*******

 

When he drifted back into wakefulness the room was still mostly dark, the window showing only the bare hint of pre- dawn light. And his hand was warm  
Not burning but… warm. And heavy. As if something was resting over it…

With a blink he turned to see his husband, disheveled, tie askew, leaning into the side of the chair he was sleeping in. 

Clint rested his head back against the pillow and watched Phil sleep. The bus had been somewhere over Paraguay when he had been checked into SHIELD medical, and he had resigned himself to a lonely stay while the rest of the Avengers helped with the cleanup and had their own hurts tended to.

Phil must have felt the weight of his gaze even through his own exhaustion, because it was only a few minutes before bleary eyes were blinking at him and the weight of Phil’s hand disappeared briefly while he stretched, spine popping in response.

“Have the doctors said how long you will be in here?” 

Clint gave his husband a wry grin. “Couple days, probably. Have to wait for the ….. whatever that damn thing that bit me had in its teeth, to get out of my system. Doc said I’m pretty lucky that it’s just staying in my hand.” He finished sarcastically. Lucky would have been to have been bitten anywhere other than his hand, in Clint’s opinion.

Phil made a noncommittal sound and lightly murmured “Venom, I expect” earning himself a half-hearted glare. He took his husband’s injured hand between his own, rubbing carefully. “This okay?”

“Mmmm.. it’s great actually…. Feels like my bones ache… when do you have to ship back out?”

Phil turned Clint’s hand over carefully between his own, softly massaging the inflamed skin and joints. “The team is getting debriefed and taking a 24 hour stand down… bus is going to be fueled and cleaned up during that sooo…” he shrugged lightly “day and a half or so”

Clint nodded and closed his eyes again, relaxing into the feel of having Phil there to look out for him, at least for a little while.


End file.
